Star Wars Chronicle Chapter 17 - It's Never that Easy
by KogesKoges
Summary: Power plays shift in the Republic after losing ground and fear of the unknown the Jedi send their elite to form a covert operation, while this happens Narek goes for the last set of coordinates. It seems as if it will be smooth sailing, but is it ever that easy?


Narek finished up wiping his hands, with everything that had been transpired it was wise to keep his weapons cleaned. The gauntlets given to him by an old friend named Anne were far more advanced than any other blaster out there; they were specifically designed to penetrate shields and were highly effective. As the grime flowed off his hands Robert emerged from his overlook of the weapons vault. It had been only a few hours since they had left Rapture but they were in no particular hurry to get to the Gree. The Gree were large ingenious creatures that had large tentacles for feet and arms. Almost nocturnal in appearance they had large eyes with strange looking faces. According to history they were one of the first civilizations to spread amongst the stars, but their technology, language, and society were the most different from all other species. They had used droids in the past, because of their cowardly nature, to talk they have odd speech patterns but Lenovo could translate perfectly. The ruckus of Robert caught Narek's eye as he pulled up a large rifle.

"What are you looking for?" asked Narek putting his gauntlets back on. Robert was testing the rifle.

"The run in with those tankers made me rethink what I need to fight our battles, the rifle I have now isn't good enough. I'm trying to find something bigger."

"How much bigger?"

"Something that says 'hello droids suck Laser!'" The militant was soon awestruck as Narek press a button opening a side door. Sprouting out from its holster a large cannon emerged that shined brighter than stars. It was a massive two hand Gatling cannon used by heavy weapon units. Robert's eyes sparkled as he floated to the weapon. "Where did you get this?"

"I took the best weapons I could find from the Chronicle and loaded them onto this ship before I left, I have a few sniper rifles, two Gatling cannons, Grenade launchers, and even rocket launchers. Robert tried to hold the cannon but Narek stopped him. "Whoa now, you can't use this until you're trained this is a very heavy weapon too can you run that fast with it?"

"Well for your information I am trained in this type of weaponry I'm trained at least the basics in all weapons!"

"The Alderaan militia trained you to use all these weapons?" Robert grabbed his chin; his helmet was waiting on the other side of the room.

"Well my father taught me how to use rifles, blasters, and snipers when I was ten we lived up in the mountains and went hunting a lot. Eventually I became almost as good a shot as him. Later when I was fifteen we moved to the suburb and I was trained further by my Uncle who was an ex-Special Republic Force code name: Hard Hitters."

"What were their names?"

"My father's name was Ninek he was an ex trooper in the Republic army. My Uncle's name was Miner; he taught me how to use military weapons such as the rockets, grenades, and even Gatling cannons."

"You grew up surrounded by military?"

"All of my family was ex-military; we have had a long history with the Republic, my family runs back as far as even Havoc Squad."

"How do you know that?"

"Our family has a treasured heirloom, the Cross of Glory that was awarded to the leader of Havoc squad; it's been passed down year after year."

"Where is it now?" Robert changed his expression grew dull and sad; it was painful to see Robert looking like this.

"Durge took it from my oldest brother Vick when he killed them." The room grew very silent after that. It touched a very sensitive nerve one that had been plaguing Robert this entire journey, seeing Durge back on Conner's station must have had a detrimental effect on him.

"Robert, what happened to your family?" asked Narek setting the Gatling cannon aside. Robert turned looking back over the Rifle he had chosen it was a large DX series used by clones.

"When the war broke out a many months ago there was a project requested by Republic Senators to train core worlds in an organized militia in case of invasion. Naturally Alderaan was deemed as a test subject. I enlisted the hour the war had broken out, and a week after that they sent a Null ARC trooper to Alderaan to help train. His name was Ordo a Captain in the Null ARCs," Narek new the Null ARCs very well, they were the best of the best and could not even be touched by Separatist units those clones could even dispatch Jedi Knights.

"I thought Alderaan was against militias, they rejected the Militia Act that created the Clone Army."

"Well Alderaan changed its mind when the war broke out; our militia was technically a Security Detail. He stayed to give us techniques to work on. For the week he was with us I never left his side; wanting to learn more and more about being a good soldier. Eventually he left and few months into the war the Separatists invaded Alderaan. The city I lived in was glassed and my family was forced from our home." Robert paused trying to make sense of it all. "After they glassed the city, they glassed the civilians fleeing to scene; they didn't escape the blast." Narek waited for Robert to catch his breath, it was beginning to get uneasy. "Turns out Durge had come to the planet during that week and ordered the strike. Eventually Coruscant caught wind and sent a Republic commando team, they were sent in to kill Durge. That mission failed and Durge killed all but one, whom my brothers and I rescued. The commando's name was Colt, he was the team leader, and the following weeks we assimilated into being his team. His drive to avenge his brothers fuelled the entire militia as we hunted the Separatist commander. Colt finished any training Ordo didn't; Vick and Chaz always called him our fourth brother. Eventually Durge got tired of being hunted." Robert began to choke slightly. "He ambushed us and our entire squad. I was shot in the lung, and as Vick gave me Bacta Durge shot him through the head. I blacked out and was not able to see the rest of my friends and family die." Narek looked on with sorrow, the compassion was overflowing as he figured out Robert; he had the warrior's spirit and heart but masked all his pain and suffering in laughter an honorable quality. "Chaz took a shot to the heart, and Colt's arm and legs were chopped off, his last request before he bled out was for me to take his armor and help finish the war." Narek looked over to Robert's helmet which seemingly cried as the story unfolded, the frown embedded on his helmet became clearer. It was a terrible story. Drew walked in around the corner; he had been listening to it from behind the door.

"Robert, I am sorry for your loss," announced Drew stepping into the room. Robert smiled wiping away the sorrow; the smile on his face grew warm as it stretched from ear to ear.

"Well consider it a good thing, if none of that happened I never would have met you guys, besides my family is in a better place." Before anyone had a chance at reconciliation Robert clapped his hands together. "Enough of that, let's see if we can get a better gun." Lenovo appeared next to Narek.

"Sir Conner Zann is hailing us, shall I patch him through?"

"Of course." Narek made his way to the main room; Drew followed giving one last look toward Robert who sadly yet happily looked over the weapons.

Narek entered the room along with Drew as Conner appeared on the Holo, wearing his usual brown jacket. His smile was bright and cold.

"Narek! How goes the hunt?" asked Conner expressing his gratitude.

"We are on track, is everything going alright on your end?" asked Narek.

"Of course, the Separatists weren't able to keep any of my logs so they have no idea who's space station was housing you, and any spies that could have known are now dead thanks to HK-110, he is an amazing droid."

"How is HK?"

"Well maybe you should talk to him, that's why I am calling you he apparently won't stop asking to join you."

"Patch him through." Conner disappeared; he was replaced by the cynical looking droid, a perfect assassin with a large sniper rifle on his back.

"Exclamation: Oh master you are finally responding to me, oh happy day!" announced 110. He was an oddly emotional droid, but HK-47 was as well, Revan probably made it so that this factor would produce droids like the faithful robot.

"You wanted to see me HK?"

"Absolutely master, I have good news for you. The objective to protect Conner Zann is complete all meatbags that chased Conner have been liquefied, eliminated, deleted, and/or disintegrated in horrific fashions." Narek looked back at Drew who had a questionable look.

"That's good news HK, but what does it mean for us?"

"Answer: I am now ready to join your cause and rediscover my fellow units." HK-110 was sent from the factory as a way to lead Narek to it; however his mind had been erased seeing as something on Raxus Prime wiped most of his memory including some of his assassination protocols.

"I don't think that would be wise, Conner Zann is still in danger, I need someone around to make sure he isn't captured."

"Commentary: but master you heard it from Conner himself, no threats remain. Besides in order to fully complete my assassination protocols I must be engaged in firefights that can test my skills, in addition to this necessity you have gained a mass number of meatbags that stalk you, I must ensure that the inheritor of Revan's factory is not harmed."

"We could use a sniper since Sliven left, and HK is able to keep up with us better than Thatin and Eleena could," offered Drew.

"Observation: with your sniper gone it would be a grand opportunity for me to delete meatbags with extreme prejudice master."

"If you are absolutely sure Conner is in no danger you can come HK, but I need you to know that we are trying not to 'delete' Republic soldiers; we are trying to turn them to our side."

"Recitation: Though my ancestry is based entirely off of over obsessed assassin droids I am perfectly capable of following any desire to your exact specifications. You will find me much more tolerable and patient than my predecessor HK-47."

"Understood, meet us at these coordinates."

Sateal walked in as Gillhem was slowly lifted up. His wounds had healed and his mind was recuperating, pleased to see him well, Sateal held nothing but happiness as she addressed her former master.

"How are you doing master?" asked Sateal helping him up. He still had a few scars on his face, ones that would remain for the rest of his life.

"Much better, I guess I have Commander Kyle to thank for helping me get back to the shuttle. Where are our forces?" asked Gillhem holding his neck.

"In orbit, we made a supply run to Rapture and it turns out that the Republic had been fooled by the Patriot's leader Booker. He is in custody for committing war crimes."

"How did you find out that they were using us?" Sateal waited at this, the report said that she had figured it out from the main computer in Columbus, but should she lie to her master as well? Perhaps someone needed to know the truth.

"Before I answer that, what do you think of Narek and his team?" asked Sateal looking amongst the room, no droid was in sight, nor camera, nor listening devices. Gillhem sighed long as he looked out the window to see Coruscant; the shining light of the Republic.

"On Dathomir I fought with Drew, and to my shame, tried to take him into custody. I say that because he repeatedly warned me that I shouldn't attack. Little did I know that the boy was being controlled by Sith Lords come back from the grave. It was a chilling thought, and I saw his body turn black as the spirits sunk into his own. He has given us reason now to find him, but I do not believe we should conjure up that storm again, I fear that with each time they take control they could be released back into our world."

"Are you saying we shouldn't be enemies with them?"

"After what I experienced how could I say that? I think if we are going to find out anything about them, or stop them from doing what Edvir says that they are it won't be fighting them." Sateal looked to the ground for thought, her master was confused and couldn't find the truth much like her. How could they do such a thing and ask for forgiveness and peace? She knew that Narek wouldn't hurt her, but what could stop these Sith Lords from taking control of Drew? "He had a light side presence, which is what freed him in the end. I saw him fall from the sky after a burst of light came from the sky, as if Jedi were protecting him. It is strange I could sense my old master there, if only we could know what they know."

"I talked to Narek on Rapture." Gillhem jumped back falling back on the table, looking at his former apprentice with awe. "He was the one who showed me that Booker was lying."

"You trusted this Mandalorian?" asked Gillhem grabbing her attention. "Why would you give him the chance?"

"Master you know that something is happening and everyone is beginning to see it. When these men appeared in the galaxy strange things began to happen. An old Jedi friend turned rogue, Edvir began going crazy for him, Separatists send their top Generals to capture him, and he is visiting places and receiving help from civilizations that are beyond even the Republic's knowledge. There is more to this than just what they've done; these men may change the outcome of the Clone Wars." Gillhem peered at Sateal sensing the bond she shared with Narek, he knew something happened on Rapture and she was beginning to get attached to this Mandalorian.

"Mind your feelings Sateal, it is not difficult to see the bond that is forming between you and Narek." Gillhem paused letting it soak in "What happened on Rapture?"

"Jedi are not allowed to grow attachments master, not to feel love." Sateal was in discourse about this, Gillhem though smiled putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Sateal you are facing a challenge that all Jedi do, you feel these emotions but you shouldn't let them cloud your judgment."

"You struggled with this master?"

"Of course, when I was about your age I met a woman named Jade Doran, she was a large business daughter on Bespin. Her father constantly needed the help of Jedi for negotiations. I met with Jade every time I could, and I loved her. Eventually though I realized that this path was wrong in my teachings, I had to stop seeing her and it tore me apart."

"You weakened the bond."

"Yes, and she moved on to other people, but I will say this Sateal. Your temptation is much greater than mine was, because he is a major face in this war and I fear that your bond with him is only beginning, and the Council is very concerned."

"The Council knows!?"

"Sateal the bond is massive, maybe not now but it is ahead in the future."

"What will happen?"

"Perhaps keep you here at the temple or assign you to a different fleet, they want to weaken your bond."

"The recon team came back; they weren't able to track Narek's team at all. No one knows where they are," reported Windu scratching his chin. The Council wasn't in session yet, he was sitting with Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, Edvir, Mundi, Plo Koon, and Kit Fisto. A majority of the Council was gone to other worlds and in the heat of battle; they were all that was left.

"Tracking three men across the galaxy isn't exactly easy, perhaps we should send a more specialized team? The Null ARCs?" suggested Kit as they conversed.

"We shouldn't send our most versatile unit for a wild Bantha chase they are needed for the War," reminded Mundi. The Council grew quick with thought, finding these men would be difficult.

"Using Jedi to track the Sith traveling with them could be one strategy," offered Obi-Wan.

"But from Master Gillhem's account the Sith also holds Light side qualities, this could easily be mistaken for a Jedi." They were talking in circles, but Yoda noticed Edvir staying out of the conversation, he was in deep thought looking hard into his mind.

"Master Edvir a solution you have?" asked Yoda pointing out his concentration. He wasn't very talkative, seeing as his reputation had been cut down since one of his pupils turned to the Dark side; something Yoda knew all too well.

"It is an idea, but one I wouldn't recommend," assured Edvir. As the Council leaned in he continued. "To capture someone like Narek Pride we need something special a way to bring him out into the open; to make him come to us. Though unwise I propose we use Sateal to get close to him." The Council remained silent looking around at one another; a bold claim but very plausible.

"Put her in harm's way against a Force greater than we've ever seen?" asked Obi-Wan.

"She would not be in danger; the bond they share is proof of that. Perhaps if we turn her and two others into a Black Ops group and keep them active in the galaxy Narek would surely reveal himself to her, if she could report back to us we could gain an advantage." It was a dark line of thought; the Jedi had been trying to create a Black Ops group since the beginning of the War but couldn't find any suitable candidates.

"That is a bold claim, very desperate to boost," assured Kit.

"It was merely a thought I do not want her to be in harm's way."

"But desperate times call for desperate measures," added Windu. He took the bait, Edvir knew that Windu's personality would call for immediate response to finding Narek's team, he was very aggressive for a Jedi, with Kit, Mundi, and Edvir agreeing with him that would create a majority vote against Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Plo. "We need someone to find out more about this Sith, and could possibly take him in."

"She wouldn't act alone, perhaps Vaelayn and Jortejo could assist her and create this Operation group," added Kit. It was working, the Council wanted action and revenge from Dathomir.

"We can't risk three esteemed Jedi for this team," objected Obi-Wan.

"Then don't, we keep them as an Operations group at least and they will be on call if we find more about Narek's team," assured Edvir. The room grew silent as eyes turned to Yoda; the Grandmaster. He had his eyes closed looking for the right answer in the future.

"To a dark place this line of thought takes us. Unorthodox is this path, but necessary it is. Let us vote."

"What do you think it's for?" asked Vaelayn walking up with her younger brother Jortejo. They had been stationed in the outer rim for a few months now with either of their previous masters; being called back for a matter of importance was never a good thing. They rushed through the halls of the Jedi temple noticing no one as they flew up flights of stairs.

"I'm sure it's nothing sister, just make sure you actually address the council this time?" asked Jortejo. Vaelayn was a loyal Jedi with the greatest sense of compassion and justice, though sometimes she would act before thinking; something which was complete contrast to Jortejo who was a more patient thinker. Vaelyan had long brown hair with grey eyes, her skin was slightly paler than Jortejo, but his was fairly tan. She had trained in primarily lightsaber combat favoring the double lightsaber combat while Jortejo was based primarily in Force Techniques rarely engaging in melee combat, in short he was a Sage, while she was a Sentinel. They had grown up together, only separated by a year. Their parents were merchants on Corellia, though Jortejo didn't know them, they sent letters often.

"I just hope we didn't get in trouble again!" announced Vaelyan as they dove into the elevator.

"If I remember correctly you attacked that merchant trader first, I told you not to engage."

"How was I supposed to know that he was an SIS agent undercover, he was working with arms dealers?"

"That is why we wait a listen sister; if we don't act with clarity our visions are easily misguided."

"Remind me again who lost the Separatist spy because you were holding me back insisting he was Republic?" Jortejo pugged his face, the constantly took shots at one another, as all siblings do. Funny how a lifetime of training and discipline yet they could never get passed immature banter back and forth.

The Jedi Guards let them pass as Jortejo and Vaelayn entered they met an old face, Sateal Karan the proficient and wise Jedi Knight. They were waiting right outside the Jedi High Council, but Vaelyan took no time in greeting her 'best friend.' That label wasn't needed though, Jedi should not even have a friend being the best, and it only labels those who are your closest attachments.

"Sateal it's been so long, I haven't seen you we left for Geonosis!" exclaimed Vaelayn. Many Jedi knights were not a part of the initial battle inside the arena, some were sent to other parts to hold off troops from entering the arena after the droid army was found.

"How have you been Vaelayn, I have missed you!" announced Sateal bowing. She turned to Jortejo bowing again as Vaelayn yammered on. This greet did not last long though, the High Council doors opened showing Yoda, Windu, Mundi, Fisto, Koon, Obi-Wan, and Edvir. They were sitting waiting for the three Jedi knights. With a deep bow they entered, their faces were concerned, calm, and demanding. It was odd to see them this way, something was wrong. As the three faced down the Council Windu leaned forward clasping his hands.

"First let me say thank you for coming on such short notice," he paused "but you are probably wondering why we called you. In this Clone War we have been discussing creating an operations group for personally doing matters the Council feel is important. You three have the best track record, the most faithful loyalty, and special skills that are necessary to accomplishing the goals we have. You will work alongside your fellow peers, but you are being separated to create a Jedi Strike Team, we will give you a Defender class vessel that can travel long periods of time without the need for any Capital ships, it is a light frigate a very capable starship. Do you accept our offer?" They looked at one another, Sateal spoke up.

"Yes masters," announced Sateal.

"Sateal will the leader of this group seeing as she is the most qualified, do you accept that?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Absolutely," assured Vaelayn. Everyone paused looking to Master Yoda again; he was looking through his mind, and searching through the future.

"Great trails before you lay. Concerned for your safety many are. Necessary this is to make sure the will of the Force is taken. Ask to do questionable things you might. Dangerous is the path you are about to take, remember though that the Council will not forsake. In the hanger your Defender is, use it well."

"Do we have our first assignment masters?" asked Jortejo.

"Separatists are getting heavy supplies from the Space mines surrounding Kessel, local pirates and underworld traders are expected to be there along with very precious cargo. Go there and stop that meeting we do not want Separatists growing in Underworld business," ordered Edvir. The knights swept out of the room, down the stairs and to their ships.

"Did we make the right decision?" asked Obi-Wan looking to his fellow masters.

"Do not worry Master Obi-Wan, we chose them because they are the best," assured Edvir.

HK was definitely a strange addition to the team, his dry sense of humor matched perfectly with Lenovo and they seemed to echo one another. Though HK wouldn't face a challenge anytime soon, Narek was sure that soon they would engage in another firefight and this time they would be ready. The Wildfire entered Gree space not too long ago, and a giant worm like creature appeared on the holo. It had massive tentacles with large beady eyes; a common Gree. Their speech pattern and translations were difficult, so Lenovo had to make sure the rest of the crew understood.

"Just like that?" asked Robert. The team was used to high priority missions with dangerous enemies and explosions at every turn. The Gree were happy to help, and wanted nothing more to do so.

"You have proven yourself to the Angels and to Rapture, helping you achieve our old factory would be a pleasure. Come to these coordinates you cannot step on Gree worlds but this space station will do," assured the Gree. He was strangely kind and social unlike most Gree. It was a little strange with this mission being easy, something that Narek wasn't used to. When the large worm disappeared he addressed his team.

"Keep your guard up, I don't think it will be that easy."

"When is it ever?" asked Drew.

"What's the plan boss?" asked Robert.

"Drew, HK, and I will go meet the Gree. Robert you stay on the ship with Lenovo he will keep a constant eye."

"Interjection: Shall I warm up the blasters master?" asked HK.

"No you are going to help translate. Normally Lenovo would but I want all his attention on the ship."

"Understood master."

Strange tech with lights beaming from every direction, Gree technology was strange and it looked unorthodox. Several protocol droids greeted Narek and his friends. Robert was sitting in the Captain's chair looking for anything suspicious.

"Salutations primordial organ, your presence is astonishing. Never have I witnessed a black bisector!" exclaimed the droid. It spoke in Gree patterns. "I am To-Poke, faithful blue conveyance to a fellow red triangle."

"Pleasure is mine, where is your master?" asked Narek bowing to the droid.

"My red triangle is currently on the green byproduct, the planar existence is unbecoming and very intuitive."

"He isn't here right now?"

"You comprehend, indubitably!"

"If you could speak basic patterns it would be easier for us," stated Narek.

"Inconsequential, we shall conduct this meeting promptly so that you can obtain your purple scalene." The droid's domineer was incredibly happy with extreme patterns. Narek turned to HK.

"HK, if this becomes too difficult please feel free to intervene." The protocol droids marched on leading Narek, Drew, and HK past several corridors of droids and to security stations. A colorful place full of colors that streamed different lights, it was strange though Narek could not see any Gree aboard the ship. It was a greeter station common for Gree planets to have seeing as they were a very remote species.

"Your purple scalene is in the golden line, it will be gratifying for my red triangle to finally continue a knowledge passing!"

"Translation: he is going to give us the coordinates master; they are located in the main computer." They entered a large room, with a never ending ceiling spiraling into space, the green holo-books plunged high into the never ending library. Small droids hovered about taking data from one point to another, like bees in a hive they swarmed around gathering information. The Gree droid babbled on while HK translated "Translation: these are the libraries that hold all the key aspects of Gree technology, information is requested from the home world and brought to these large libraries, your codes will be near the top." The floor shook, lifting off the ground strutting into the air. It was a honeycomb of knowledge with everything imaginable. It looked beautiful and so different from all other places. Gree tech was strange but in the end they made it a representation of life. The floor stopped as To-Poke pulled out a small device; it was a cylinder that glowed green.

"Your purple scalene black bisector." Narek held it up; the tube was some sort of database, but it was very flimsy. HK stepped up scanning the cylinder.

"Assessment: master I have found no information stored on that hardware."

"What are you trying to pull?" asked Narek pointing at the droid.

"Nothing at all black bisector, I am astonished, shocked, and awed just as you are!" he paused turning on the speaker. "Attention blue conveyance we have a misconception of purple scalene check all database for a ruby tangent." The droids scurried around the station for the missing information, sending our calls to other Gree and rechecking data. To-Poke then pulled out a communicator showing his master a Gree.

"Black bisector I have heard of your velvet cone, we sent the ruby tangent when you contacted us."

"Which means someone stole it," announced Drew looking around the room.

"Lenovo come in!" ordered Narek all he heard was static. "Robert are you there!?" the channel only shot out static. The station was rocked as a large crash echoed from the hanger beamed through the hall. They leapt from the high point rolling onto the roll sprinting down the hallway.

"Excitement: charging blasters just in case, this should be fun."

Robert sat with his boots propped on the table; he was cleaning his new rifle. The scope had a laser pointer with a precise barrel perfect for bolt blasting some droids. Lenovo was checking the systems for any trouble.

"Anything look suspicious Lenovo?" asked Robert standing up.

"Nothing that I can tell, all droids on this station are protocol units and data, they have no battle droids on this station."

"Well the Gree don't have anything to fear so I guess we shouldn't either."

"Gree do fear that is why they let no one in their designated space unless proven otherwise."

"Well we have this one then one more and we can head out to the factory, seems like we are almost done!" announced Robert. Lenovo froze for a nanosecond catching Robert's eye. "Hey Lenovo you okay buddy?" His voice was being a little scrambled.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" asked Lenovo, suddenly he disappeared. Robert pulled out his rifle aiming it toward the doors and entrances.

"Lenovo where did you go?" Robert stepped forward inching his way to the door, his heart began to race as the ship's power went offline; saboteur had boarded the ship whether it was Gree or not would remain unseen. He heard some distant noises and began to worry, times like this pulled back on his father's training of "listening to your gut." Robert pulled out an EMP grenade priming it, the noises of creaks continued. He couldn't see anything through his night vision but someone was aboard the ship. Going to the com-link he got nothing but static, biting his lip he tensed. Without thought he chucked the grenade frying a few electrical systems with the blast, but he caught the saboteur. She appeared out of thin air as the young woman fell to the ground. The electronic pulse dazed her, as she scrambles to get up Robert pushed her down hand cuffing her. As her senses came back she looked up gazed at Robert who had seen past her plan. She was very beautiful with a large western hat and a common Smuggler Captain look, she shook off the stars.

"How did you see me?" asked the woman, her belt was sparkling. "And you crashed my system, this thing was supposed to be immune to EMPs."

"High dollar curtsey of Rapture, now talk where is Lenovo! What have you done to the ship!" Robert kneeled down his voice was raised but his upbringing forced him to be kind to a woman. She laughed surprising him.

"If that's how you interrogate someone hot shot you won't get anything from me." Robert noticed a small blue light on her belt along with a large cylinder with a green light. She had her back against the wall sitting on the floor.

"Momma taught me well on how to treat ladies, but I'm sure my boss won't be happy when he hears that you've taken our friend."

"Friend? An AI program?"

"Lenovo is part of our team, and currently is serving with us. I would be ever so grateful if you'd return him."

"Tuff luck pal he has what I need."

"The other set of coordinates?"

"Don't know don't care."

"Do you even know what you're taking? Who hired you?"

"I don't squeal out my contractor, you're not getting anything from me tough guy."

"Well I'm sure Narek will want to hear this." Robert stood up trying to reconnect the link to Narek; however the smuggler swept his feet sending him to the floor. She flipped over landing on his back; she had picked the locks and pulled them over Robert's hands. He acted quickly pushing her off but she spun around kicking him in the face. Robert shrugged off the blow standing up, she pulled out a blaster but Robert knocked it away sending it to the far side. Robert used his strength grabbing her arm and forcing her against the wall. She flipped over knocking Robert a few times then kicking his legs down and punched him to the ground, his helmet flew off. She shook her hand a few times from the pain, she tried to run but Robert grabbed her foot throwing her like a rag doll into the wall. "Okay enough with the kicking I'm getting a little sick of that." She flipped once more facing down Robert, however before he could react a large crash shook the Wildfire sending it sideways. The smuggler was expecting it and rolled down the hallway. Robert chased her down grabbing her and pressing her to the ground.

"Why don't you just give up!?" yelled the smuggler.

"Getting tired of playing hard to get?" shot Robert as they tussled, she was very good but Robert could get passed the martial arts and technique with raw power. Knowing she was losing she got a little desperate. Taking her first chance she kissed Robert stunning him, giving her enough time to sucker punch him leaving him dazed. Out of breath she grabbed her pistol running out the door. "What just happened?" asked Robert stumbling out the door. A large Correllian vessel had plowed into the Wildfire.

Krystah leapt out of the ship sliding on the floor, out of the corner of her eye she saw the doors opening up, several droids were running toward the two ships. Wasting no time she clicked a few buttons on her wrist and the Outrunner kicked into auto pilot sailing off into the stars. Before the ship exited the docking bay HK zoomed by Narek launching a small tracking device to the hull, it opened up accessing HK's channel, when Robert stumbled out of the Wildfire HK announced its success.

"Assurance: master I have attached a homing beacon to the meatbag's ship, it is currently fleeing the system." Drew helped Robert up who was spouting out full blown sentences too fast to understand.

"Slow down Robert, what's wrong?" asked Drew. Robert pointed to Narek.

"She took Lenovo and sabotaged the ship!" yelled Robert. Narek wasted no time in the frozen state as his took in all what has happened.

"HK take a few droids and figure out how to restart the Wildfire, Drew take Robert to the medical bay make sure he is combat ready," ordered Narek. Many of the Gree droids rushed out of the tunnel network coming to the aid of HK as he took up arms to fix the ship. Narek pulled up his channel following this thief. She was heading to Honoghr; Edvir's home world.

Krystah propped her boots up leaning back in her chair. The ship had just launched into hyperspace giving her time to breath. Taking the small chip she plugged in the AI computer, the human like projection appeared.

"What have you done?" asked the AI quietly.

"Hacked your system so you couldn't see me enter the ship, I tried to take just the data but your hardware is complex I needed more time." She leaned over beginning to work on the small chip. Several projections appeared around her. She began to access the data trying to strip it from the AI.

"I assure you madam that you are not going to get it from me so easily." Krystah ignored that bypassing his security system. Hitting a dead end she could see that its name was Lenovo.

"Not being very cooperative are you?"

"My master upgraded my system after he showed me freedom. I will not disappoint him." Lenovo grew flames around his body; his disposition was altering as Krystah made more attempts.

"You do know he is using a basic obedience protocol on you. None of your loyalty is real."

"Take a look at the protocol if you will my loyalty is not programmed." Krystah once again ignored it, but Lenovo forced a screen in front of her. Shaking her head she paid no attention, trying to swerve away. Lenovo followed her movements forcing her to read. Fed up with this pointless debate she shut down Lenovo's control, grunting Lenovo let go and the screen floated off. Krystah grabbed the holographic screen and shut it down—however the loyalty protocol caught her eye, it was set off. Surprised she widened the screen looking at Lenovo's personality, memories, and thoughts. He was a magnificent piece of technology more sophisticated than she had ever seen, but his personality was what caught her off guard. She took off her hat placing it on the chair; she removed her coat allowing more freedom to move. Puzzled by Lenovo she began looking through his data.

"You serve this Narek out of your own free will?" asked Krystah.

"I do not have free will like organics that pleasure is only available to your kind. I must serve that is my purpose and under Narek I believe I can do the best for all by serving him." Lenovo was on his shins and forearms seeing as Krystah shut down his movement. She returned it to him looking over his memories.

"Tatooine, Mandalore, Rapture, Dathomir, this list goes on. How long has this team been together?"

"Over six months." Krystah looked over the names of the people they had come into contact with.

"I want to know more about this. What exactly am I getting into?" asked Krystah. Lenovo shook his head.

"If I told you that I could never face my master again for that betrayal."


End file.
